Two Teams, One Era
by LegionFreak
Summary: When the legion goes back in time to do what they think is important in the past, but the time bubble breaks, and they're stranded in the 21st century, the justice league takes pity on them, introducing them to a superpowered co-team...
1. Of Time Shenanigans and New People

A/N Hello all! I'm relatively new to fanfiction. In fact, this is the first one I've decided to post. I'm confident in my writing, and I hope you enjoy reading this!

(Beta reader - Lavatiger, you guys should TOTALLY check out her stuff. It's worth your while. )

Two Teams, One Era

DCU Crossover, between Animated Young Justice and Animated Legion of Superheroes. (between S1 and S2.)

Pairings are possible, but are still in development. As of now there is hinted SuperMartian and Imra/Garth.

Sorry if I can't include everyone's favorite legionnaires (as canonically 7 is the max no. of people in the time bubble at a time.) but in the end I hope that the majority shall at least be referenced, if not seen.

Summary: After misconceptions of their part in history, the Legion decides to go back in time and do what they think they must. But after the time bubble is badly damaged, and their battle turns out to be that of the Young Justice team, they end up stranded in the 21st century. The Justice League takes pity on them after superman explains the dilemma of his good old friends, they become a temporary sub-unit of the Young Justice team until they can return to their own time. The Young Justice team must now deal with their superpowered co-team, and the craziness they brought along with them.

Ch.1 - Of Time Shenanigans and Different Possibilities.

A simple, yet bored sigh. That's all the young coluan could utter under the circumstances. Brainiac 5, or known as Querl Dox to some, was letting his day slip past him. He supposed it was normal, having nothing to do. Superman had taken care of most of the villans, now locked up in Takron-Galtos. With no reason to keep him, the Legion had brought him back to his time. Of course, crime was still rampant amongst the United Planets, but not often. Which is why the new recruit Chameleon boy was lounging around, talking to Lightning Lad about who knows what. R.J. Brande, the Legion's main source of funds, had pressed the team to let him join. The reasons for this were uncertain to Brainy, but it didn't matter so much. The Durlan had passed auditions with flying colors, and his shapeshifting prowess landed him a spot on the Legion. The common room filled with more chatter as Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl sauntered on in, joining the conversation with Lightning Lad and Cham. Querl barely gave a nod in their direction. It had only been a few weeks without Superman, and all Querl could do was look up history files on him. There was enough free time to, after all. So the Brainiac heir did so, without a second thought.

"Superman fought countless enemies during his time with the justice league... They encountered the Klepto King for the first time during... Superman fought valiantly but..." Querl stopped reading immediately. His mouth almost unhinged, his eyes widening at what he had stumbled across. "H-Hey, Legionnaires..." He breathed, immediately catching Saturn Girl's attention and she flew over to his computer screen. "What is it Brainy?" She asked, peering over his shoulder. "Take a look at this." He responded to her, pointing to a paragraph of interlac. He then began to read, as the other legionnaires crowded around him. "Superman encountered the Klepto King for the first time during a Justice League patrol. He was unable to contact the rest of the league due to communication failures. Luckily for Superman, a team of unknown teenage superheroes came to his rescue. Their identities were not documented, but they subdued the villan and saved the Man of Steel from an uncertain fate."

"So... What does that have to do with us?" asked Cham. "Well Chameleon Boy, maybe you could think for once to get an answer. But that would probably take too long, so let me spell it out for you." Cham's face twisted into a bit of a scowl at the remark, but he put forth his attention to the words of the coluan. "How many 'unknown teenage superhero teams' have there been in history? Especially in a circumstance related to Superman." "Oh!" exclaimed Saturn Girl. "You think that unknown team was us!" "Precisely." Stated Brainy. "It has only been a few weeks since Superman was last here. We have a fresh supply of active legionnaires, and the time bubble should be ready to go. The history files say we went, so we're going!" Cosmic Boy nodded. "As active leader after Bouncing Boy's retirement, I shall pick and brief two more legionnaires to accompany us four on this mission. Pack a bag for each of you and meet me at time bubble 1 at in 5 rotations." With that, the other legionnaires left the room. Brainy slid back in his chair. Finally, there was going to be some more action in his life.

"Roll!" "Lightning Lad!" "Saturn Girl!" "Brainiac 5!" "Chameleon Boy!" "Phantom Girl!" "Triplicate Girl!" "Good." Said Cosmic boy, closing the entry port to the time bubble. "Start it up Brainy." "My pleasure." After a bit of rumbling from the engine, the time bubble was on it's way, journeying through limbo. All was going quite well, until the bubble started shaking. "Brainy! What's going on!" Shouted Lightning lad, holding Saturn Girl tightly in a hug. "It's bad!" yelled Brainy. "We're caught in an eddy in the timestream. We can't go forward or back, and the pressure of the storm is causing the time bubble to crack! It wasn't designed to take this kind of pressure!" "Well then get us out of it!" screamed Phantom Girl, as more large cracks began to form. "I'm... trying... Hold on!" Brainy pushed a button and the bubble went flying out of the storm, and out of limbo. Right to the destination they had entered. The team got out of the time bubble, coughing. "H-Hey! We're wasting time! Superman needs us!" Announced Lightning Lad, taking off right after. The other legionnaires looked after him in disbelief for a moment, but they followed suit right after.

"MISS M!" Shouted a boy, distraught at having been flung high into the air by the Klepto King. "Don't worry Superboy! I've got you!" Replied a martian girl, lowering him down gently to the ground with telekenisis. "Yeah, uh, thanks." Was his quick reply, as he then raced off straight back at the giant. "Too slow, Superboy!" Shouted a blur, running straight ahead of him and up onto the arm of the Klepto King. "Oh shut up Kid Flash!" was Superboy's retort, as he jumped right up and punched the giant in the face. "Wally! Look out! cried Artemis, as Kid Flash got flung straight off the arm of the Klepto King. In a rage, she strung her bow and flung some arrows into the eye of the King. After the explosion cleared, the giant looked at her and grumbled. "THAT was supposed to stop me! Do not make me laugh." "Artemis, it's true." Said Robin. "The Klepto King is a one hundred foot giant. He's mean, green, and a fighting machine in the case of getting what he wants. He has a hobby of lifting department stores right out of the ground and shoving them in his sack. The best way to knock him down is with brute force." "Well then let me handle that" Said Superman, who then flew up and hit the giant straight in the forehead. The Klepto King stumbled a bit before letting out a bit of a laugh and swatting Superman down into the forest, many birds fleeing the scene where he fell. "Superman!" Cried Superboy. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Said Aqualad. "Right now the task on hand is what's important." Connor growled a bit and flung himself onto the back of the Klepto's neck. He smashed the back of his head in, and let him stumble forward. Aqualad took this as a time to slash his legs with his water blades. Miss Martian took a cue after that and dropped two boulders on his feet, after the creature fell to the ground. At this, Kid Flash ran up and pulled off one of the giant's large rings off of it's fingers. "Souvenir." He simply stated after receiving one of Artemis' classic glares. "Guys, you're forgetting something." said Superboy. "We need to go find Superman now! He could be badly hurt!" "There's no need for that." replied a voice. The Young Justice team turned in anxious glances, which only increased in their surprise when they saw Superman, leaning on a green boy who floated down to a rest on the ground, attempting to support Superman, but obviously looked a bit strained at the action. Six other teenagers floated down after them. "Young Justice Team..." began Superman, regaining his strength a bit and now standing up on his own. "Please meet some of my old friends, the Legion of Superheroes."

Connor Kent was in complete disbelief. His idol, his reason for being, HATED him. Yet suddenly these flying alien looking strangers show up and he adores them! Well, he supposed they weren't strangers. To Superman anyway. But still, that was HIS Superman. Not that of a Legion of Superdorks. Who did they think they were! "Connor, calm down!" Connor jolted a bit at the telepathic message. Oh, right. She can read minds. His hands were clenched anyway, his scowl dark. He would've been more surprised if she hadn't said anything. Connor shrugged her off. "I'm FINE, M'gann." "You don't look it." "WELL I AM, OKAY!" He turned to Superman and his Legion, and marched straight up to them. "So who are you supposed to be, huh!" He yelled, to no one in particular. The green kid stepped forward a bit. Were those weird eyes... scanning him? Connor decided he didn't like this guy on the spot. Too creepy. Too alien looking. "Interesting." it spoke. "Interesting? That didn't answer my question. WHO. ARE. YOU." The kid's interested face turned down into a borderline frown. Connor didn't care. These people were encroaching on his Superman. They were scum to him. He was in no way going to back down. "Brainiac 5, nice to make your acquaintance, Connor Kent." Connor stood fast. Did this kid call himself Brainiac 5? As in... THE Brainiac? Also... "How do you know my name!" "History files of course. Another one of Superman's various clones. Though I didn't know you were part of a superhero te-" "ENOUGH, Brainy." Stated Superman, his tone firm. Connor noticed the kid shrink down a bit, like a child being scolded by a parent. heck, the kid looked fourteen for goodness sake. Much younger than anyone else in that Legion, or the Young Justice team for that matter. "Brainy, you know better than to disclose information that could upset the timestream." "I didn- It's common knowle-" "NOT. NOW, Brainy." Superman turned the boy away, facing the redhead and the one with the antennae, who appeared to be teasing him. Superman then turned back to the Young Justice team, leaving his clone a glare. "Good job Young Justice team. You performed excellently, and I am proud of you all. Please excuse me, but I must now attend to the matters that my friends have brought up. I shall meet with you back at Mount Justice." And with that, he and the Legion flew off, leaving the young justice team. "They can all fly? JERKS!" Shouted Wally after them, earning himself a hit in the back of the head from Artemis.

"So what do you think is up with those kids? Showing up out of nowhere as Superman's friends." Inquired Artemis. "He did recognize them, I'm sure there's an explanation." Said Kaldur. "Yeah!" Added in M'gann. "He seemed extremely fond of them in his emotions. I wonder why." "Well I don't like them." Said Connor. "Dude, you don't really like ANYBODY." Said Wally, in-between bites of a banana. "I like M'gann." The stated fact caused the martian to blush a bit as she leaned back on him and giggled some. "Ugh, I'm going to be sick." Groaned Wally at the sight. "Hey guys! They're here!" Crowed Robin, staring as the door opened, and Superman came in holding what appeared to be a large bubble, and the kids had some backpacks. Superman set the bubble down in a corner, as the Legion did with their bags, and they turned to the portal. It lit up, and the computer rattled off names and numbers as some Justice League members filed through. Batman walked straight up to Superman. Robin noted the displeasure Batman seemed to emanate, but didn't make a gesture or sound, instead walkind straight up beside his mentor. "The Legion of Superheroes, right?" "That's us!" Smiled and replied the short one with the antennae. He was then nudged in the side by the taller black haired girl, which made him lose (his?) jovial expression. The boy in the purple and black suit looked up to Superman, as if asking permission for something. Superman nodded, and the boy walked up to face Robin. "I am Cosmic Boy, current leader of the Legion. Our time bubble from the 31st century was badly damaged on the way here. We were under the impression that we were the team in the history files that had helped Superman defeat the Klepto King, but now we see we were wrong." Robin noticed him glare a little at Brainiac 5 before continuing. "We are now currently stranded in this time until Brainy can fix his own invention." Brainy cleared his throat and spoke up at that. "Even with my superior 12th level intelligence, with the lack of materials and written resources, repairs could take... a bit of a long time..." "How long?" snapped Batman. "It... uh.. could take between weeks... months... many months..." "Which is why they will be staying here." Interrupted Superman, turning Batman's attention to him. "But they will be getting the same treatment as any underage hero here." Stated Batman. "Of course, they are more than capable. I was, and still am a Legionnaire myself, Batman." Said Superman. Still displeased, Batman replied "Hmph. I would hope so." before storming off. "He... doesn't exactly like new recruits..." Said Robin. "I guessed." drawled Triplicate Girl. The Young Justice team and the Legion began talking, not noticing the Justice League members leave the mountain.

"So what've you got, huh! Astound us with your magical 31st century technology!" Blurted Wally, right in the face of the lightning-scarred boy. "Oh, you wanna see, punk?" "You wanna go? Huh? HUH?" Wally positioned himself in an offensive stance. "Well I don't see the big deal about facing a scrawny kid like you!" The boy's scar began to glow white with his eyes, and what looked like lightning danced on his fingertips. Wally began jumping fast from side to side. "Lightning Lad! Stop!" Said the blonde girl behind him. "But Saturn Girl-!" He was cut off, as Imra began scolding himself telepathically. M'gann noticed this immediately, and almost knocked her to the ground in a tackle, as she began a telepathic conversation with her 'telepathic future sister.' Kid Flash and Lightning Lad kept staring each other down though, vowing to 'finish this later.' Aqua Lad and Cosmic Boy were discussing leaderly bonding terms, and Brainy was explaining the other team's powers to Triplicate Girl and Robin, as Cham and Phantom Girl chatted with Connor and Artemis. The former looking a bit displeased.

Aqua Lad and Cosmic Boy called attention, and the conversation stopped. Aqua Lad began to speak. "The Legion of Superheroes is going to be a temporary subdivision of Young Justice. They will go on missions with us, take refuge in Mt. Justice, and even attend school. They are not going to waste their time stranded here. Starting next week, they will attend different schools as to avoid the 'oh look we all know each other though we're new' thing, as that can be suspicious. Which schools will be decided later. For now, we are going to show our new allies around their new base." And with that, the troupe went on, looking around what could be for a while a great thing, or a disaster.

End of chapter 1.

Whew, that was much longer than I expected. Either way, thank you for reading! And constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

cheers!

-Legionfreak


	2. Mishaps and Misadventures in the Kitchen

Chapter 2 - Of Mishaps and Misadventures... In the Kitchen.

It had been a couple days since the Legion's arrival in the twenty first century. They were still adjusting, and judging from the constant cries of "Where's the holovision?" it was going to take much more time to get them used to 'life in the olden days.'

"Goodness, where is everyone?" Asked M'gann, finally breaking from her telepathic gossiping with Imra. "Out." Was Wally's simple reply. "Aqua Lad, Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, Artemis, Robin and Phantom Girl are doing routine patrols around the surrounding areas, in other words. Replied Triplicate Girl. She and the remaining heroes were lounging on the couch, watching sitcoms. Well, not all of them, as Brainy and Cham were occupied with their omnicoms, and KF with his video games. Imra shrugged it off easily. It was like the Legion headquarters on a daily basis. She tried to re-ignite her conversation with the martian, but M'gann walked right up and shut off the television. "Have we really nothing better to do?" She then asked. "Hey, I wanted to see that..." Began Luornu, before being shot down by a martian death stare. "Well what do you suggest?" Asked Superboy, his mindless gaze sliding into focus at the mention of actually doing something. "Anything other than just sitting around like this! I can see Kid Flash's brain dripping out of his ears." Wally immediately clasped his hands to his ears, only to find nothing, and proceeded to stick out his tongue at the offender. "We could find an activity we could all participate in together." Suggested Cham. "Preferably one that's productive as well." added Luornu. "Hmm..." M'gann mused, until she palmed her forehead. "Hello Megan! We have all the ingredients in the kitchen for those new recipes I wanted to try! Baking is fun for everyone!" The other teens just kind of stared at her. Baking? Who even does that anymore! That's what supermarkets and nutriprinters are for. Megan began to sense the others' disapproval of her plan. She pondered for a second until she had her idea. She sat down on the couch, casually lifting the cable box, omnicoms and video games up, dangling them above the garbage disposal. "What the sprock do you think you're doing!" came Brainy's cry, as he darted over to his omnicom. "That omnicom has all of my data that could get us home to our century!" "Then maybe, we start baking." Megan said with a yawn, lowering them a bit. The other teens looked at each other for a split second until lining up in the kitchen with their aprons on and whisks in hand. "Now that's what I like to see!" said Megan with a smile, as she placed the electronics back on the couch.

It had begun well, at least. Everyone seemed to know what they were doing. Until of course, Cham leaned over to Kid Flash and asked "What in the world is baking?" That might've been what sent the activity downhill. "Remember when we went to Sun Boy's house, and his parents had cookies with the Legion insignia on them?" Saturn Girl said. "Well yeah, I never understood how they did that, especially with each one looking different." "They did that by baking. With an oven." "Oh. And how do you even go about doing that?" "I can show you!" Butted in M'gann. The martian was having a ball with this. She loved baking, and she loved her friends! Putting the two together made it even better! "Now first you measure out the ingredients..." She began, showing Cham how to use the measuring cups, when she was rudely interrupted by one of the ovens literally exploding.

"I thought adding some rum to the confection would be advisable, seeing as how the alcohol would evaporate and only leave the sugar behind. Unfortunately, instead of evaporating like what would happen in a 22nd century ventilated sun-oven, the pressure built up, and..." Brainy tried to explain. "It totaled one of our ovens, and is on fire. That is not something I would label advisable." retorted Kid Flash, wiping a wooden spoon on his apron. "Sorry about that, Brainy has a bad habit of making things explode." Said the white Luornu. "Like his numerous attempts at exterminating cockroaches. We've lost four labs because of that!" Declared her purple third. Her orange part nodded in agreement. Miss Martian's eye twitched. That was one of her ovens. Yes, there were three of them in the kitchen, but they were nice ovens! And it was convenient! She was about to bubble over in rage when a hand rested on her shoulder. "There's no point in getting very angry about it. Besides, if the green kid is the repairman of this legion like I've heard, then he'll get it fixed." Said Conner, trying to calm her down. Brainy simply gulped at Superboy's harsh glare. If someone made his Megan upset, they were immediately on his blacklist. At this, Megan let out an exasperated sigh. "It's not a problem, we can get it fixed, and we still have more ovens. Why don't we just continue on." She gave Conner a quick hug before going back to helping Cham. Maybe baking wasn't the best activity she could have chosen.

It had been about three hours since the baking shenanigans had begun. With all of everyone's work, there was a lot of product! Megan was sure only a quarter of it was edible, but whatever. "Wally, next time, please don't put in a few extra minutes on the timer! That's how things burn! Like the cookies you attempted to make!" Wally shrunk a bit at the words, tossing the confectionary abominations into the wastebasket when nobody was looking. "Conner... flour is nice, but too much of it chokes out the rest of the taste. Next time, putting in less than five cups for a recipe that only needed around two would be much better, okay?" "But... I like them this way." He objected, taking one of them and biting out of it. "Well then... good job... I guess." Megan was starting to doubt her boyfriend's taste in food. Cham had attempted a shortbread, and though it looked like a train wreck, it tasted like it was supposed to. "It probably would have turned out completely gross and disgusting if I didn't get taught by you on what to do." Cham admitted. "I can't wait to go back to the thirty first century and tell Yera I baked! All of Durla will know me as a hipster!" "Good for you!" Megan said with a smile. She then went on to completely dismiss Brainy's... whatever that was supposed to be, and went on to help Saturn Girl and the Triplicate Girls with frosting the cake the five had worked on. With help from the other girls, Megan had decided to make a triple layer yellow cake. It wasn't anything breathtaking, but it was pretty good! At this point the boys had finished standing around awkwardly and watching them frost a cake, and sat back down on the couch. Conner just eating his flour cookies.

Eventually, the other team members returned from patrol. "It took all day, but we found nothing suspicious." Said Robin. "What did you guys do?" "Destroy the kit-" "Nothing really interesting. Just, don't go in the kitchen, there's nothing to see there." Kid Flash shot Cham a glare. Megan decided the cake would be a 'surprise!' and he didn't need Reep to spoil that. "Oh... kay." Said Aqualad. And they retired to their quarters until dinner, when everyone was surprised by the cake. Wally ended up eating two thirds of it though. The spaz then went on to duke it out with Garth in the back yard. "M'gann, I would refrain from doing more baking with everyone. I saw the kitchen." Whispered Kaldur. Miss Martian simply nodded in agreement. She would remain the sole baking queen of the mountain, taking her duties upon herself. Except maybe a little help in making flour flavored cookies.


	3. Turkeys and Family

Hello to those actually reading this! Here's a bit of an impromptu thanksgiving filler chapter for you guys! I wanted to get in the 'spirit'. Regardless, there should be some actual plot development next chapter, but in the meantime, have a happy thanksgiving!

Chapter 3 - Of Turkeys and Family.

"I don't get it, why is everyone cooking and cleaning?" Drawled Cham, leaning backwards over the sofa. "Because it's kind of a holiday, y'know?" Retorted Artemis, throwing things into a crock-pot. "It's a holiday?" Cham's face perked a bit, as he rolled off the sofa and began watching Artemis cook over her shoulder. "What kind of holiday?" he asked. "Thanksgiving, DUH. I thought you guys would know that, even in 31st century America. Then again, with the way it's been going..." "I should probably say I've only been on Earth, let alone this 'America' state, for about six weeks. Durla doesn't have a 'Thanksgiving'." "Well that sucks for Durla." This silenced Cham for about a minute, until he started pestering the archer some more. "So what do people do on Thanksgiving?" "Well basically, you have a big dinner with all of your family and eat turkey. You're also supposed to give thanks for things, and talk about the early american pilgrims. My family... never really celebrated that much, I'm not the one to ask." Artemis' face fell at saying this. It was hard in her family, so divided. She couldn't remember the last family dinner they had. "Now... go away, bother someone else about this." She said to Cham, her tone more serious. The durlan got the hint, and went off, not seeing the tears now streaming down her face.

"So why did the pilgrims come up with this?" Cham continued his inquiry. "Because they wanted to thank the natives for helping them." Replied Robin. "So they thanked them by eating a lot?" "While sharing with them." "Hmm." Cham sat in a vacant state for a second. "What are you thinking about?" asked Robin, taking notice. "Well Artemis said that this is a holiday for family... but... I don't really have a family to celebrate with. Even if they were in the 21st century, my dad's been missing for a really long time, and I have no idea where my mom is. I was raised by my aunt..." Robin's expression now became a bit grim as well. "You're not alone in that. My parents died in a tragic accident." "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" "It's fine." Robin interjected. Look, just... you know enough about it now. Go off and do your... whatever it is you've been doing." Robin then was the one to walk away first, leaving Cham to wander off.

"Well, yes. Thanksgiving has been around since the early 17th century." Said Brainy. "As a coluan, I certainly don't celebrate, and even if I did, my family is a bit... unconventional. The legion itself doesn't really celebrate either, as most of our members are off-worlders." "Uh-huh." Said Cham, still in thought. It seemed almost everyone he'd spoken to had some kind of family issue. Triplicate Girl being the only person even on Carggg, Aqualad and his missing father, Lightning Lad and his brother, even Miss Martian and her running away from her family. Reep was just overwhelmed with it all. HE thought he had family issues. Brainy noticed his musing after a while. "Well, do you want to celebrate this holiday?" "Kind of... but... all of our families are so far away..." Brainy paused a bit before replying "I suppose you're right." and returning to his work on the time bubble.

"What are you doing?" Asked Superboy, observing the movements of his teammates. "Me? I'm doing absolutely nothing." Said Kid Flash. "Mom and Grandma are the ones making all the food." "I wasn't even asking you, Wally." Said Superboy with a sneer. "Well excuuuuuse me." he retorted, before returning to his paddle-ball. Turning to his intended target, Superboy restated his question. "Well, I'm just finishing up this pie. Artemis already started... something in the crock pot." Replied Miss Martian. "She said she's going to be having her thanksgiving with her mom. So it was awfully nice of her to cook that..." Superboy nodded his response, and continued watching the martian work. As the members with no real immediate family, they were going to have their thanksgiving at the mountain, joined by the Martian Manhunter. He was the closest family member M'gann had nearby, after all. "So is our sub-unit going to join us?" Asked Megan, trying to carry on the conversation. "I haven't asked. But from what I've heard, they don't really celebrate it. As human as some of them look, none of them are even from Earth." "Oh." Said Megan. "Because you know, if they did, Superman might join us for dinner. He's probably like a family member to them." Conner almost scowled at the words. Family to... to aliens, but not to HIM! Sure Kal was a kryptonian, but Conner was genetically closer to him than anyone! Literally! If he had any family on Earth, that would be him... right? "Of course, if Superman were to join us we would also have to have enough for Kara as well..." Superboy's eyes widened. "Who?" "Kara! You know, she's practically family to you? In a way?" "I have no idea who you're talking about." "...Seriously? You know almost everything about Superman except Supergirl? Incredible." Superboy tensed immediately. There was... a Supergirl! Why was he never informed of this? Is it some sort of sick joke? Was there another clone? Megan just looked at him, astounded. He hated it. He hated it when he was out of the loop. He just shook his head, and left. He needed to dwell on this. So much for being Superman's only protoge.

The clock chimed six, and the two permanent mountain residents were just finishing up the cooking. They had yet to ask the legion about their attendance, and planned to do so after they were finished. Megan noted that Superboy seemed abnormally vexed throughout doing so though. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned Kara? She had no idea he didn't know about her. I mean, she was his cousin! She just had to shrug it off though. No choice but to keep going. The rest of the team had other plans. Robin was having thanksgiving with Batman, Kaldur with Aquaman in Atlantis, Wally had his speedster family, Artemis her mom, and their frequent visitor Zatanna was with Zatara. 'At least J'onn is coming.' thought Megan to herself. She was excited to spend some time with her uncle. And Superboy of course. The two finished up the cooking, and put everything in place for the evening. There was tons of it, so Superboy and she shared a look before sauntering off to find their sub-unit, holding hands along the way. Even if they didn't want to come, they were family to each other.

"Thanksgiving?" "Yes Lightning Lard, that." Said Superboy. "Lightning Lad." corrected Garth under his breath, but was given a nudge by Phantom Girl, who replied "Yes, it would be wonderful to attend. Thank you for inviting us!" "Okay, just because your mom is president of the U.P. doesn't mean you have to be formal about every invitation." "Shut up Lightning Dork." "Lightning LAD." "Just... Thank you for coming." Butted in M'gann, before giving a swift smile and walking right out of there with Superboy. The two then called Superman. He really only replied to M'gann, much to Conner's dismay, but agreed to come, along with Kara. Megan hung up the phone. "Well he's coming, at least!" She tried to cheer the gloomy boy up, but earned herself a scowl, before he walked away. "Good job Megan..." she quietly said to herself.

By seven thirty, everyone had arrived, and was sitting at the table. Kara was excited to be with people her own age. She was in a similar position as Zatanna, in terms of team involvement. Kal-El was surprisingly overprotective of his superpowered cousin. She was sitting between Megan and Brainy, and was talking excitedly to the former, the latter surprisingly shy for his 12th level ego. "So uh, how about we carve the turkey?" Suggested Superman, after fifteen minutes of everyone simply staring at the poultry. "Please do." Said J'onn, and the man of steel proceeded to do so. After the turkey was divided, and everyone had helped themselves to whatever they found appetizing, Megan stood up. "So, I know not everyone here is familiar with Earth thanksgiving customs, I mean I was ignorant about a lot until a few hours ago, so I should explain. Before we eat, we should all say one thing we're really thankful for. We'll just go around the table. I'll start, as an example. I'm really thankful that I was assigned to such a wonderful team of people. I mean, they're all just the best, and I can't imagine life without them now. They're just great!" She summed up, sitting down. The table went around clockwise, each person saying general things about the health of their friends, and the warm company they shared. It was a bit sappy, but such it was. Cham recited his thanks after Triplicate Girl. "I really think what I'm thankful for, is the fact that we're actually gathered here now. I have only known of this holiday for six hours, and basically spent the day thinking about my family, or lack thereof. I kept thinking so hard about how I wished I actually had one, instead of my one aunt. But then I realized, that in these past few weeks with the Legion, and my new friends in this century, that my family is here, sitting at this table. Some are at other tables too, but you get the idea. Every one of you is part of this family, and I've just learned so much from all of them in different ways, and I really can't thank anyone enough." He concluded his monologue, returning to a sitting position. Everyone in the 'family' couldn't help but smile at least a little at that. Because it was true. Despite so many differences, everyone was together. It was like a family. And act like one they did, throughout the rest of the evening. Happy expressions on everyone's faces.


End file.
